DBEP- heart crystal saga
by revenge monkey
Summary: READ exiled saiyans first!Gohan thought that Sato would be his biggest problem but now with her out of the picture, the one thing he is searching for is for Komano's heart crystal before it's too late...
1. A Dark and Terrible Secret

A/N: alright I am going to make the chapters longer now…  
  
~*~*~  
  
'No! I won't do it!' Komano objected. 'Do you remember what happened last time, hmm? You were lucky Shin was around to save you!' Komano felt like a two year old, but knew the consequences of meeting Bibidi and was willing to risk humiliation. 'And his son! What about Babadi?' She and her mom were walking down the street, even though it was dark out.  
  
'The Supreme Kai doesn't even know that Bibidi got away-in spirit anyways.' Sato replied calmly, than looked Komano straight in the eye. 'Master Bibidi promised us to get rid of Frieza for us, and he did. Now we just have to get rid of Vegeta.' Komano knew her mom's history of rivalry went far back; her mother's eldest sister was suppose to be married to king Vegeta but he took off with another woman.  
  
Komano remembered the 'last battle'. Unfortunately; it wasn't the last battle, the Supreme Kai thought he killed Bibidi, but just destroyed the body; which was as empty as a duffle bag. Four Kais were lost to Bibidi- i four /i and yet, Shin, for one of those rare instants was blinded in his own pride that he did not realize that one of the many souls lost than walked away, scratched but walking like any other person. 'First of all, how do you know this is Bibidi, hmm? He body changes every so often! I know he changed already.' Sato's eyes changed suddenly, as if remembering some unknown mystery of the past.  
  
'No, of this I'm sure.' Sato replied quietly, as if only talking to herself now. 'That would be out of character for Master Bibidi.'  
  
i out of charcter? How? Before he has made the transmission almost instantly after he was found; even within his own slaves. /i Komano thought. 'Whatever; I'm still not going.' Komano thought.  
  
'Oh come on, Komano. Just meet the man, alright?' Sato pleaded. Unlike her mother, Komano never had met Bibidi; she had just heard talk of him. Her mother was enslaved and wanting to be just like her mother, followed in her lead. This created a bar between her and her father, but that had been broken.  
  
'And why, mom, do you want to meet him? Don't you remember what you promised Shin? You told him you would never speak to him again because he NEW you would be taken over again!' she retorted. Sato stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
'I cannot be taken over again, Komano. It's impossible.' Sato started walking again. 'I think it's in here.' She walked into a mostly deserted bar, thick with smoke. Komano barely got through the door when she realized something.  
  
'No, mom. I'm not going in. I knew something was wrong! You're still one of them, aren't you?' Komano asked cautiously. She started to back up. 'I knew it!' Her back suddenly hit cold metal.  
  
'Sit down, kid. We've just started.' A voice told her. Komano did as she was told, sitting in the nearest chair.  
  
'What do you want with me?' She asked angrily.  
  
'Oh, nothing.' Her mother replied, smirking.  
  
'Mom, don't look at me like that…'  
  
~*~Capsule Corp~*~  
  
'That's it!' Gohan yelled, pounding his fist on the table, knocking over Bulma's lemonade. 'I'm tired of waiting! This is JUST eating away at me, you know that? Well you do now!' He took flight off into the air. Bulma, being the only one around at the time yelled after him helplessly.  
  
'Gohan! Come back here!' She yelled. 'I'm not as fast as you are!' Gohan had been teaching Bulma and ChiChi to fly, just in case. Gohan looked behind him at capsule corp fading in the distance. He flew right into another man.  
  
'Oh sorry, I didn't know I was flying so low' Gohan told the man in front of him. He looked below him. 'Hold up, I'm at least fifty feet in the air!' Gohan remarked. The other guy just laughed.  
  
'Well, of course. What did you expect?' The man had dark eyes, and a low voice. He seemed kind enough, but very strong. Gohan sensed his ki, and knew this wasn't a man you wanted to get anger. The man's expression suddenly changed. 'Who are you, anyways?'  
  
i too late for the nice approach . . . /i 'Maybe I should ask you the same.' Gohan replied dropping altitude. The man followed.  
  
'My name is Tuprin.' Gohan gave him a confused look. 'I know it's a stupid name.'  
  
'Oh, I'm just surprised you're not one of Komano's friends.' Gohan laughed, but stopped when he saw that Tuprin was smirked. 'Oh kami, you are, aren't you?' Gohan backed up, right into a rock.  
  
'Let's continue this on the ground, shall we?' Tuprin suggested, elbowing Gohan in the back. Gohan crashed down to the island and caught himself right before he hit the ground.  
  
'What was that for? That was a cheap shot!' Gohan yelled at Tuprin. Tuprin Rushed down to the surface landed and shrugged.  
  
'I got bored of talking, so I decided to cut to the chase. Who are you and why is she so pumped up to fight you?' Tuprin asked.  
  
'I'm Gohan and she brought it upon herself!' Gohan yelled in defense. It didn't hold much proof, she didn't do much wrong. 'She hid the eighth dragonball from us!' Gohan added desperately. Tuprin didn't look convinced.  
  
'Just like you saiyans, you are as bad as humans; letting greed get to you before good judgement.' Gohan raised his eyebrow at Tuprin's remark. 'Where were you going to go Gohan?' He asked calmly; too calmly.  
  
'Hey! Don't change the subject!' Gohan told him.  
  
'Just answer me.'  
  
'I was going to the Sasaki household. Happy?' Gohan asked furious. i he is making me angry--/i Gohan thought.  
  
'Gohan, didn't your mother tell you not to stick your nose in someone else's business?' Tuprin asked. 'Well, I will teach you a lesson that you won't soon forget.' The world went black to Gohan suddenly.  
  
~*Planet Ravii*~  
  
Tuprin had just left his meditating state, Gohan in his arms. He put him on the bed beside him carelessly. Lexy walked up behind him and looked at the sleeping form. 'Who's this cute guy?' She asked her adoptive brother, sucking on a lollipop.  
  
'Some dude, says he wants to fight Kommy or something.' He got up from the ground he was sitting on, the circle around him fading. Kommy had always been what Lexy and Tuprin called Komano. It usually really bugged her, all the more of a reason to say it.  
  
'Tuprin-chan, will you NOW show me your transmission technique?' Lexy pleaded.  
  
'You know that it is only possible by my race! Besides, there are so many other transmission techniques; go find another one' Tuprin told her.  
  
'But, but yours looks so much cooler than theirs!' There was a knock at the door. 'Come in.' Lexy yelled over her back. Tomakaski came running in, out of breath.  
  
'Sato took the girl, Tuprin!' He panted worried, Papillion there with him.  
  
'She did?! Kuso!' Tuprin yelled, grabbing his pack. It had simple items; a dagger, some spegs (currency on planet Ravii) and a simple first aid kit. 'Lexy, stay here and watch Gohan.' The two men flew off.  
  
'COME BACK HERE! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!' She yelled after them. 'Ugh! Leave it to men to leave you when you need it.' She muttered to herself as Gohan began to shift. She jumped behind the bed in fear. "Uh oh…" She nearly jumped when the phone rang. "H-Hello?"  
  
~*deserted bar*~  
  
Komano sat still. They had blind folded her and gagged her. i now what? /i She spite the gag out. 'You know that a 35 mm bullet can't beat me, Komano told the man who still held gun to her back. The man pulled the gun away and put it back in its proper location. He let out a light laugh.  
  
'Funny kid, Sato.' He kneeled down at Komano's level. He removed the blindfold and asked 'What's her name?'  
  
'Komano.' Komano spat in his face. He wiped it off and let out another laugh.  
  
'Spicy. I admire that in a young girl. Are you free Friday?' All the guys laughed and crowded closer. She hated being mocked. A saiyan holds one thing high; and that's pride. She stood up and through a chair at the man. He felt his lip, which was bleeding. Cracking his knuckles, he pulled out his gun once again. 'Unfortunately, I don't think it will work out.' She heard many guns being loaded and found the she was the middle of a firing squad. He spoke. 'On the count of ten.' Komano tried her best not to shake. 'One--Two--Five--Six-Eight-Nine-'  
  
~*Capsule Corp*~  
  
'YOU WHAT?!?' Gokuu yelled. During a time like this, Gokuu had every right to worry. The Sasakis hadn't been around for half a year and judging by the remote time they had been around, they would come back soon. Bulma jumped at his voice. He quickly regained his sense. 'Well, any leads? Any clues? Anything?' Krillen landed outside with a note in his hand. 'What ya got there?'  
  
'I don't know. I haven't read it yet.' Krillen opened the letter  
  
TO FRIENDS OF THE ANNOYANCE UNDER THE NAME GOHAN  
  
It began. Vegeta snorted.  
  
HE IS CURRENTLY UNDER THE 'WATCHFUL' EYE OF ALEXIA, A GOOD FRIEND AND ALLIE OF THE SPACE MOFIA ASSOCIATES. ASSOCIATES UNDER THE NAMES TUPRIN, ALEXIA AND ANOTHER WILL COME TO RETURN HIM TO YOUR CUSTODY. IN A MONTH. IN THE MEAN TIME, WE EXPECT A PAYEMENT OF THIRTY MILLION ZENNI.  
  
At the last statement, everyone looked Bulma. 'Fine. I'll pay for it. Happy?' Vegeta stood up.  
  
'Hold it, woman! WHY do we have to pay him all our money to get the clown's son back? It's a woman as one of the guards. He can beat her to say the least.' Vegeta smiled arrogantly. Bulma's eyes turned red.  
  
'Woman can be strong too! AND YOU KNOW IT!' And so the death glare contest began…  
  
~*Planet Ravii, Hotel Room*~  
  
'Lexy? Is that you?' A voice asked over the telephone. Lexy loosened as she heard who it was.  
  
'Hey, Liilii.' That was Papillion's nickname since when she was younger, she used to say 'Lee' all the time. 'How's the search going?'  
  
'Papa told me to stay at the door and tell him when some comes." Papillion's voice drifted as if she was talking to someone else. "Hey Lexy, are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, well Tanya wants to talk to you." There were noises of the phone being passed around as Tanya received the phone.  
  
"Lexy?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Yeah?" i Why do they ask that? They know I'm here after all /i  
  
"I've got a great idea!"  
  
"Oh Lord, not another one." Lexy said. Last time they followed one of Tanya's plans, they almost got arrested.  
  
"Just here me out, okay?" Tanya asked. She didn't wait for a reply. "So, this guy, Gohan, he has a-"  
  
"Hold up, how do you know about Gohan? Who is Gohan?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"You know, the guy in the hotel room." Tanya told her. Lexy looked over at the bed. Gohan was still once again, too still.  
  
"You know what, he sucks at fake sleeping." Lexy told Tanya over the phone. Tanya heard a loud noise over the phone from the hotel room. "Continuing on. . ."  
  
"Uh, what did I just hear?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Oh, I just knocked Gohan out. Either that, or else he is in extreme pain, but so is my fist." Lexy smiled. "So, WHY did my brother tell you about him?"  
  
"Because he's my boyfriend. Can we PLEASE stay on subject?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Here's my plan. This Gohan child, his dad has a friend that is a scientist, right?"  
  
"Right. She IS NOT a mad scientist! And no, I am not going to sneak around her lab. I've already done that." There was a pause on the other side.  
  
"You, the shy, untalkative one, snooped around a scientist's lab, when you even haven't been on the freaking planet?"  
  
"I have too! I have been going to the high school there! And get this, my code name is Angela." Lexy added, a slight hint of pride.  
  
"You chose any name and it had to be Angela? Angela is the name of a dumb blonde!"  
  
"It was nothing a bottle of peroxide and exhaustion couldn't handle. Besides, Capsule Corp is down the street from the school."  
  
"And no one has become suspicious?" Tanya asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uh, a girl named Videl has become a little. She must have been in Capsule Corp. I forgot to turn off one of the alarms, I guess. Rumor has it though some new kid is coming, and seeing how she acted when I came, the spot light will be off me and on, er, it."  
  
"Can we PLEASE stay on topic? Thank you! Now, did the science lab have any records on time travel?"  
  
"Oh Lord." Lexy's reply was, seeing where this was going.  
  
"Just answer me!"  
  
"Well, I was watching her type something into the computer on it. . ."  
  
"Good! Than it will work! Alright, what did she type?"  
  
"How should I know? I think it was actually a log of when that Trunks dude was coming." Tanya let out a sigh of dissatisfaction.  
  
"Eureka! New plan! New plan!"  
  
"Let's here it, oh great one." Lexy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut up! NO need to make fun of me. Now, according to my theories, which are always correct, there should be a time machine in the place where Trunks landed so long ago."  
  
"How the hell did you deduct that?"  
  
"I saw it on a show. Now, where was the last place you know of he landed?"  
  
"Uh, some place off in the country near where the cell games were located; ON ANOTHER PLANET."  
  
"Go to Earth, go forward in time, and totally pshyc Trunks out!" Lexy fell over anime style at her friend's suggestion.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Gohan started moving again. "Crud! Gohan's awake! I wonder how long." Gohan sat up. "Crud! He's up! Come over here, stat!"  
  
"But-" It was too late. Lexy had already hung up the phone. Lexy walked over to Gohan in a walk to threaten him.  
  
"How much did you hear, Gohan? Hmm?" She asked, cracking her knuckles. Gohan started to sweat.  
  
"Uh, nothing!" He laughed his stupid nevous laugh.  
  
"Bull crap! Tell me what you heard and I will calm down!"  
  
"Open up! This is a bust!" A snarling voice called through the door. The door crashed down, revealing a short man with spiked hair. 


	2. The Family Reunion

A/N: Ahh, yes. The Cliff hangar. I'm gonna have some fun with this fanfiction!  
  
Disclaimer: THIS DOCUMENT CONSFICATED BY THE FBI, CSI, CSA, ITBS, CSAP, SAT, ACT, AND EVERY OTHER THING WITH LETTERS.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Open up! This is a bust!" A snarling voice called through the door. The door crashed down, revealing a short man with spiked hair. Lexy looked around nervously, looking for something to barricade the hole where the door was with. Hmm. . .coffee. . .Lollipop. . . Chair. . .Bingo! She threw her lollipop into the attackers face. She than grabbed Gohan, who was stunned, ran through the back, realized that this hotel didn't have back doors and promptly made one for the hotel owner.  
  
Safely behind the hotel, Lexy asked Gohan, "Did you invite him?"  
  
Gohan said, "That would be Vegeta." He sweat dropped and followed Lexy. Lexy ran out into the middle of the street, desperately looking for Tanya when some cars drove up.  
  
"Oh, CRAP!" She yelled and went back into the hotel room, only to meet Vegeta. He slammed his fist into her stomach because-let's face it, that's the only place he could reach- and sent her into one of the cars. A man got out of it, hand cuffed her and dragged her into the car. As the car drove away, she broke a window and yelled. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Vegeta and his "search party", which consisted of Goku, Bulma (how do you think they got there?), Chibi Trunks, Goten, and now Gohan, all stood looking at the cars drive away, shocked.  
  
"She knows where Komano is. She was talking to some girl named Tanya on the phone about her." Gohan said. "Let's go." They started to fly off, when yet another girl stopped them.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" This girl asked.  
  
"Who is this?" Goku asked.  
  
"I am Tanya, if you care." She smirked. "I know who you are, thanks to this little chip I got awhile back from Komano." Tanya held up a microchip and flung it into the air, catching it in her fist. She clicked it into place into a small compuer, maximized the image, defined the picture and my a holographic illusion. The first picture was Gohans. "Son Gohan. Defeater of a villain named cell. He is soon to be enrolled at Orange Star High School in Satan City. Briefs Bulma. She is the daughter of Dr. Briefs, the creator of dynocapsules. She is currently working on time travel. Briefs Trunks. In the far future will defeat Freeza-bot, help in the defeat of 19, 20, 18, and 17. Briefs Vegeta. Father of Trunks wife of Bulma. He is the prince of all Saiyans. Son Goku. His real name is Kakkorot, son of Bardock. He was suppose to blow up earth but screwed up his mission buy becoming inoscent. Son Goten. A spitting image of his father, Goku." She flipped off the holograph, ejected the disk and placed it in her pocket. The others stared at her in shock. She looked at her watch. "Good bye." She walked into the former hotel room.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Vegeta asked. He didn't move, however. Tanya stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Heh, good point. You guys are coming with me." Tanya said.  
  
"Make us!" Gohan replied, getting into one of the Z team's special fighting poses. Tanya grinned.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that." In the flash of an eye, the Z team were tied up together with a rope.  
  
"What the he- wait! Krillen, didn't that feel familiar?"  
  
"Yeah. I wish I could remember from where." A muffled voice came from the middle.  
  
"Baka!" Vegeta laughed uncontrollably. "She stopped time, just like on namek!"  
  
"Oh-right. No use trying to stop her now, unless she drops her guard. I guess we should follow her." Gohan threw his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. They broke the weak cord around them and walked off after Tanya. Half an hour later, at their leisurely pace (you know, a sprint for us humans), they arrived outside of a bar that didn't look too welcoming. Tanya tried the door- it was locked. Instead of doing the sensible thing, which was pull the key out of her purse, she knocked the door down all together. At first, everyone thought they were doomed; they had felt the power level as they got closer. When the dust cleared- there was another door.  
  
"Alright. Here's what you are going to do." Tanya pulled out another microchip and placed it into her little palm pilot look alike. The holograph image appeared in the form of a map. She pulled out her laser pointer and pointed at the map. "Now, Goku and Goten- You two go around the back and through this door."  
  
"But what about Trunks?" Goten whined.  
  
"What about Trunks?" Tanya mocked. She went back to her map. "Gohan and Trunks, you two go through the side door over their. Vegeta, your coming with me. Bulma, you stay out here and wait for Lili. Is that clear?" Goku rose his hand.  
  
"What am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Why aren't I with Trunks?"  
  
"I want to be with Goten!" The whining went on and on and on until-  
  
"ENOUGH!" Tanya yelled. It echoed. "Screw this. Just make it up as you go along, okay?" They all nodded. Tanya crashed down the second door. "FREEZE! FBI!" Half the men dropped their weapons, which Tuprin, promptly destroyed.  
  
"You fools! There is no FBI on this planet!" a voice called from an area not far away. As the men bent down to pick up their now destroyed weapons. Tanya raised her hand, and formed small ki blasts on her finger. She aimed it like a gun and made machine gun noises. Every now and than, she pulled it back, made a clicking noise and started again.  
  
"Darn! Out of ammo!" She said. The other looked at the damage. Tuprin, Tomaski, Komano, Sato, Lili and Lexy. Tuprin was untying Lexy while Tomaski was giving Sato a death glare.  
  
"I told you, Tuprin! You should have taken me to begin with! I told you so!" Lexy sang out. "Aren't I right Tanya? Tanya?" Tanya was drifting off into Sato and Tomaski's conversation.  
  
"Sato, how could you? Why the girl?" Tomaski asked.  
  
"Because. She was easy bait. It's too late for you to interfere, Bibidi and his son is here." Everyone stopped and lookd at Sato.  
  
"He-he is? He had a son?" Komano asked after she too was untied. "When was this?"  
  
"Before you were born." Sato smirked. "It's too late now. They are both in the next room." They all headed to the door; when they were beat there by a mysterious little person with white hair and purple skin.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm going in first." They all stepped back.  
  
"It's-it's the-" Komano stuttered.  
  
"Supreme Kai!" Tomaski finished, stunned. They both kneeled as the others looked on, kind of confused and shocked.  
  
"Funny, I don't sense anything supreme about him. Maybe he's delivering a supreme pizza." Tanya mumbled. (old joke) Lexy elbowed her in the side. The supreme Kai turned, smiled, and disappeared into the room.  
  
"No-NO!" Sato yelled. She ran into the room, shortly behind the supreme kai only to be hit with a powerful blast of energy. Sato crashed through a window, allowing a large amount of light through the newly developed hole. All shaded their eyes.  
  
"That bastard!" Komano yelled. "He doesn't know what he is getting himself into!" And sure enough, the supreme kai landed right beside Sato.  
  
"What a force! I've never felt something so strong before since-since- Cell!" Vegeta said in shock. A greenish figure emerged from the room, followed by a smaller version of him. One was clad in a black cloak, the other in a green cloak.  
  
"The one in green is Bibidi." Lexy mumbled.  
  
"Ick! That green coat really over shadows his complexion." Tanya whispered to Lexy, who promptly elbowed her once more. Tuprin could hardly stand it. THIS was the thing that had destroyed his home planet with a single blow; no way he was going to let it happen again. . .  
  
"Fire-Chain-" he growled. Both hands were behind his back, in line with his legs.  
  
"No! Tuprin!" Komano yelled. She tried to run out to stop him-but Tanya and Lexy held her back. "You'll destroy us all!" she yelled. Sato got up to help restrain her daughter.  
  
Tuprin looked at her, than at the figure in the black cloak "ATTACK!" He yelled. At the last moment, he thorugh his hands infront of himself, cupped them and let all of his power out.  
  
"It-It doubled! His Chi doubled!" Lexy stuttered. "It's all or broke." She added. "Come, on guys! We gotta help him! Supreme-Spirit-Surround!"  
  
"White Light Flash!" Tanya said, following Lexy's lead.  
  
"Eternal-" Sato began.  
  
"Dragon-" Komano continued.  
  
"BLAST!" Tomaski ended. All three of them let out a massive fireball, aimed directly at Bibidi. Everyone else was in shock. What's going on? They wondered. Goku was the first to snap out of it.  
  
"kaME-haMe-HA!" he yelled. His two sons followed suit. Vegeta and Trunks also fired shortly after. As if on cue, the all stopped, watching the excess power fade of into the distance, beyond the disinigrated bar.  
  
"Oh kuso!" Komano went after the fireball, Her mother not far behind. The others all started to follow her. At the fireball. They saw the two circling around the massive ball of flames, until it completely diminished. Komano and Sato glowed now, full of new energy. Their light faded, turning the alley once again into a faded darkness.  
  
"So, what did you do, exactly?" Gohan asked Komano.  
  
"Oh, my mother and I absorbed the energy into ourselves, than we transmitted it into the ground. It's a very easy technique we learned. It actually makes this world stronger; all that energy will allow it to live at least ten more years. It's kind of like the opposite of the Spirit Bomb, very hard technique to master but very powerful." Komano answered. "That shouldn't be our question though. Our question should be, what about Bibadi, Babadi and Buu?"  
  
"All three's power signals has completely diminished." Tomaski replied. "No need to worry about them now."  
  
"That was too easy-how could we have defeated him? All the Supreme Kai's except Kaioshin died against him!" Komano stated. Sato grunted her agreement.  
  
"I know. All together though, our power was about 65,000,000. What I'm surprised about is that it didn't set Buu free. It must have been so powerful, it destroyed him too. "  
  
"Where's Papillion?" Tomaski asked.  
  
She up her arms and stretched. "Supreme Kai has her." She said it too casually "Well I'm tired and I've got something else to do first." She immediately stopped the party and drew out a single capsule. She through it down. Revealing seven orange balls with bright red stars on them.  
  
"How'd you get those?" Komano asked.  
  
"There was a namek that made these for Bibidi. When I went after them, he shot me back threw the door. Unfortunatly, the namek is dying so I'll have to make my two wishes now." She set them down and pulled out a piece of paper. The others were dumbstruck; another set of dragonballs? Sato said something undeciferable to anyone except Komano, who was used to the strange dialect.  
  
"It's in namekian!" She reported. Sato grinned, and called upon her first wish. "Oh no-" Komano's eyes grew big with horror as she watched right before her eyes decades of Saiyans appear. "She's brought back the whole saiyan army, under her control! But- but- how?" Before she could interfere, bright lights entered the atmosphere-which were hundreds of saiyan capsules. They landed and opened-all on cue.  
  
"F-father?" Vegeta stuttered as the king of all saiyans stood up.  
  
"Son?" Bardock asked, looking at Goku.  
  
~*~*~  
  
CLIFF HANGER! What is Sato's next wish? How does Goku and Vegeta react to there new found family? Find out that and more on the next dragonball EP!  
  
On the next Dragonball EP:  
  
The family reunion is short lived as Bardock and King Vegeta meet there sons and their family for the first time. Sato is getting board of all this and is ready to make her next wish-but what's happening to Komano? With Komano out cold, how will the Z team ever know what Sato has wished for? Stay tuned  
  
Chapter 3: SATO'S SECOND WISH 


	3. Sato's Second Wish

Tomakaski had said nothing this whole time, but he had now absorbed his surroundings enough to speak. "Tanya, Lexy, Tuprin!" He yelled. "I suggest you fall back. Get off this planet."  
  
"What? Why?" Tanya asked. Tuprin was just as confused.  
  
"I know why." Lexy said. "The new arrivals all have tails. It will be dark soon, no doubt, and than the moon will come out. We can't risk it. Come on, let's go." The three of them ran down the rode and out of sight. Once they were away, the saiyans continued their little reunion.  
  
.:This race, the race I used to despise, is back.:. Gohan thought. He wasn't very worried. He alone could probably take on the King and come out the victor. .:Oh Goten, be careful.:. Goten had no history expierence with full fledged saiyans like Gohan or Goku did. .:I know how this race operates. Don't try anything funny, or else you will be sadly mistaken.:. Gohan's chi flared. Goku walked over and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Be calm, my son. Let me go talk to this man." Goku said, looking at Bardock. "I'm curious to how he know's I'm his son. I don't even know his name." Bardock looked at Goku, than at Goten and Gohan.  
  
"Are you Kakkorot?" He asked in monotone.  
  
"He might be. Who's asking?" Gohan answered, stepping forward. Goku stopped him.  
  
"That I am." Goku replied confidently. .:Wow, this guy's big. :. "Who are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I am Bardock, you father." Bardock smiled mischieviously. The only one who seemed not to be surprised was prince Vegeta. "When you were first born, your power level was low-too low. We sent you to earth to destroy it but you failed." Bardock spat, obviously ashamed of Goku. "Instead, you have been protecting earth." Anyways, since all of our scouters have been destroyed or are non-existent, there is only one way to tell your true power level." At that, Bardock let out a heavy, slow (by Goku's standards) punch right out Goku's face. Goku let's it go through and hit him square in the face. Bardock smirked. "Too harsh for you, boy?" He asked maniacally. He laughed until he realized his son hadn't budged  
  
"Is It my turn yet?" Goku asked. He didn't wait for an answer though, he went super saiyan- than ascended and merely lifted Bardock's fist off his face. Goku let out a breath of air. "Wow, I really needed fresh air for a minute there."  
  
"You punk!" Meanwhile, Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta were also meeting.  
  
"I take it you've been training ever since You left?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"Of course, father. What did you think I did?"  
  
"Prove it." King Vegeta ripped out a part of concrete from the street and chucked at his song. Prince Vegeta phased out than back in behind the block of cement. "Incredible!"  
  
"I learned another trick or two, too." Vegeta yelled and ascended to super saiyan.  
  
"Oh my God" King Vegeta yelled. Prince Vegeta just shrugged. King Vegeta looked at Goku, and nodded at Vegeta, who nodded back.  
  
.: Finally, a chance to prove myself!:. Vegeta thought as he formed a small ki blast in his hand. He shot it straight at Goku, who was sent into a building out of shock. "Hey Kakkorot, you've lost your touch," Prince Vegeta gloated.  
  
"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, Vegeta." Goku phased out and appeared behind him. "Kame-hame-"  
  
"Stop with this foolishness!" Everyone stared at Komano. "Sato is making her last wish and if you want a chance at knowing what it is, I suggest you shut up so I can translate it!" Komano shouted the last part.  
  
"I like her attitude." Bardock mumbled. Sato shot a look to Bardock and looked back up at the dragon.  
  
"You monster! How could you!" Those were Komano's last words. As if in slow motion, a single light beam soared toward her. .:Why am I just standing here? I can out run this!:. She turned, but stopped herself. .: No, it's too late. My life has been decided as has the saiyans. How could this happen to me?:. The light sped up and hit Komano full force, right into her stomache. The beam directed her right into a building. As the dragonballs once again were spread about the planet, Gohan ran to her and kneeled. He rested her head against his knee.  
  
"Komano? Are you there? What happened?" Silence. "Speak to me!" Komano opened her eyes.  
  
"You must-earth-go." Her voice cracked. She mouthed many things but the only thing Gohan made out was "you must-satan city-saiyans-help-vid-d". Komano's eyes floated into the back of her head as she went completely at peace. Gohan looked down at her. He buried his head into her chest but immidiatly lifted it and looked at her. She was now glowing.  
  
"What's going on?" Gohan stepped back slowly. "What a force!" She suddenly stopped flashing strange colors. There was a heart stopping silence, than a loud blast was heard. Strange enough there was no trace of where it came from. They all stood still, watching the sky cloud over. Komano's limp hand came up across her chest, over her heart. She lifted her trembling hand a little higher every so often, showing a glowing crystal. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a heart crystal." Sato answered. "All saiyans have them. That is how the saiyans were chosen; Goku has no heart crystal so was sent to earth. Trunks, Goten and Gohan are only demi-saiyan so neither do they. Vegeta's heart crystal hasn't been cracked yet." Komano's heart crystal drifted above her a circle of light surrounding it. "It will either destroy itself or, if Komano has enough energy, will go to another being, far away." The heart crystal enveloped itself in darkness and was not seen again.  
  
.:That stupid dragonball-that was what got us into this mess:. Gohan thought. It was no use suppressing his anger. .:Those stupid Saiyans- they'll get rid of our planet, that won't help. What's so special about that dragonball?:. So many questions flooded Gohan's mind, he went super saiyan with ease. "That's it." He yelled, cupping his hands. He turned to the saiyans and smirked. "KaMe-HaMe-HHHHAAAAAA!" The blast never stopped, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it stop out of his own accord. Soon they were all gone. All accept the original search team and Tomaski. Even Sato was gone and all that was left of Komano. Gohan had a feeling he could help them. "Let's go back to the ship. We need to go home."  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked. .:This brat must know something we don't:.  
  
"Just trust me. Let's go." Gohan flew off and over into the dense brush to the north. Inside the ship Bulma was making final adjustements for the ship when Gohan came in, pale.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong kid?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Komano. She-she's dead." He lifted his head and looked out through the window. He watched as the planet faded out below him and they were enveloped in stars. Gohan got up to clear his head. Bulma had arranged a training chamber in the back of the ship and Gohan was hoping he could wear himself out and forget about what had happened today. He put on 60 pound weights and changed the room's gravitational pull to 15times earth's gravity and started. It eventually went up to 20, than 40, than 50, but Gohan didn't feel any different. It was up to 100 when Tomaski came in. Gohan glanced over at him. .:Maybe he'll leave if I just ignore him:. Tomaski went over to a corner and sat down. Soon, he had started to levitate. Gohan stopped his training to look over at him. "What do you want?"  
  
"I came here to ask you the same thing." Tomaski replied, standing up.  
  
.:That was confusing. I better just ask him.:. Gohan stopped training and took the weights off. He changed the adjustments so it was only ten times earths gravity. "Where should I start?" Gohan asked. Tomaski arched an eyebrow. Gohan walked over to him. "Maybe, I should start with what the hell happened to Komano and WHY?" Gohan smashed his fist into the trainging weights, spreading the pieces everywhere.  
  
"The first rule of combat is not to get too attached to the enemy, you know." Tomaski answered. It was Gohan's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Luckily enough, you destroyed the enemy before it was too late."  
  
"Komano was the enemy?" Gohan asked. .:This is too much to handle:.  
  
"In a way, yes. When Sato got pregnant, she had Majin power still inside her. It wasn't until after the delivery that the supreme ki first heeled her. The Majin power was transmitted to Komano, a very small amount. Majin power mixed with one of the chemicals we were forced to distill in her and they cancelled each other out. That is why Komano was only at half her fighting ability. In any other circumstance she could have easily gone super saiyan by the time she was 8, but the reaction the majin power had drained of most of her energy and she has just now fully healed."  
  
"What is this majin power you are speaking of?" The voice shocked both Tomaski and Gohan. Goku apparently had been standing in a corner for some time now. He walked over to them and wait for an answer. Tomaski looked down at the floor and leaned up against a wall for support.  
  
"It's a force that is empty, yet has a deep feeling in it. When some one with that much force is around, you know something is wrong. I've lived with the force all my life. You don't know how good it feels to not feel it for the first time in a while."  
  
"Wait, what does this have to do with Komano dieing?" Gohan asked.  
  
Tomaski's fist was quivering as he looked up, full of regret. "She wished for that evil force to be re-awaken in Komano."  
  
"W-What?" Goku stuttered. He slammed his fist into another training weight.  
  
"I know. It shocked me too. I-I thought the power had lost effect on Sato. But once she took Komano to meet Bibidi, I knew I was sadly mistaken. Luckily for us, Kaioshin knew what was going on and took Papillion to a safer place. Anyways, back to Komano. That power was too powerful for her and eventually over powered her. That is why she is dead. But it's for the better. If she was still alive, who knows what damage those powers could do." They were all quiet. Goku suddenly thought about something.  
  
"Wait. All those saiyans had heart crystals, right?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, they did." Tomaski replied, seeing where he was going with that. "It's okay though; they have all ready died once, the heart crystal was dispersed than. Than they died again, and it completely diminished." Goku let out a sigh of relief. "Unfortunately, that was the first time Komano died and now that her crystal has been poisoned with Majin power, we don't know where it could have gone."  
  
"I think I do." Gohan said.  
  
They stayed in the space ship for three days until Bulma landed on earth. (she got special materials from Planet Ravii) As soon as Gohan got home, he asked his mom, "Mom, can I PLEASE go to high school in Satan City next year?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Will they ever find Komano? Why is Gohan so anxious to go to High School? Who is this strange girl and why is Gohan reminded of someone when he looks at her? Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragonball EP!  
  
On the next episode of Dragonball EP:  
  
It's Gohan's first day of highschool. He meets many new characters including Angela, who appears to be Lexy with blonde hair. The only chair left is next to Videl but hasn't Gohan heard that name before? Who does she remind him of? Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragonball EP!  
  
Chapter 4: Gohan's first day of high school 


End file.
